Generally, a television as a broadcast receiver is a device for displaying a broadcast program on a screen by selecting a broadcast signal transmitted by a broadcasting station according to a user's selection. The broadcast receiver is in transition from an analog system to a digital system to keep up with the development of the multimedia technology. Since the digital system provides channels more than those of the analog system, a number of digital broadcast programs provided by a broadcasting station considerably increases. In digital broadcasting, signals are transmitted by PSIP (program and system information protocol).
And, digital TV broadcasting provides electronic program guide (EPG) information together with broadcast programs for user's convenience and facilitation. A user is facilitated to check a schedule of broadcast programs using the EPG information and also able to make a reservation for a viewing of a program to be broadcasted. If a plurality of programs differ from each other in start time, a user is able to reserve viewings of a plurality of the broadcast programs. So, under the circumstance that a single broadcast program is in progress, another broadcast program reserved for its viewing can be displayed regardless of a progress termination of the corresponding broadcast program.
However, in this situation, the user may miss an important part of the previous broadcast program unless manually storing the previously viewed program or making a manual channel switching.
Moreover, in shifting a display of a viewed broadcast program to a display of a different viewing-reserved broadcast program, if the user attempts to manually store the previously viewed broadcast program considered as important, a storage of the corresponding broadcast program should be set after checking a presence or non-presence of a doubly storage reserved broadcast program using EPG.